The present invention relates to a protective rain hat and more particularly pertains to preventing rain from wetting the head and the face.
The use of head protecting garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, head protecting garments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the head are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,916 to Orsini discloses a wide brimmed hat for providing an umbrella like covering to protect the user""s head and upper body from precipitation. Orsini appears to disclose the use of a covering secured by a flexible headband and constructed of a transparent material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,610 to Wu discloses an umbrella hat with a foldable canopy assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 1,560,073 to Bontempi discloses a hat protecting device for shielding a person from rain and is comprised of a plurality of inflatable ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,740 to Anderson discloses a foldable head supported umbrella comprised of water resistant paper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective rain hat for preventing rain from wetting the head and the face.
In this respect, the protective rain hat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing rain from wetting the head and the face.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved protective rain hat which can be used for preventing rain from wetting the head and the face. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of head protecting garments now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved protective rain hat. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved protective rain hat which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a head portion having a dome-like configuration. The head portion has an interior surface and an exterior surface. The interior surface receives the head of a user therein. The head portion has a peripheral edge. A head support strap is removably coupled with the interior surface of the head portion. The head support strap is comprised of a circular band dimensioned for positioning over the head of the user. The circular band includes a support matrix for positioning atop the head of the user. The support matrix is removably coupled with the interior surface of the head portion. The support matrix includes a circular top support. The circular band has a pair of diametrically opposed straps secured thereto. Each of the straps have a free end having hook and loop patches disposed thereon. The straps extend under a chin of the user with the hook and loop patches mating for securement of the head support strap and the head portion to the user. An annular brim portion is coupled with the head portion. The annular brim portion has an upper peripheral edge and a lower peripheral edge. The upper peripheral edge is secured to the peripheral edge of the head portion. The annular brim portion is arcuate whereby the lower peripheral edge is disposed in a lower plane than the upper peripheral edge. The annular brim portion has a plurality of air vents disposed therein in a spaced relationship.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective rain hat which has all the advantages of the prior art head protecting garments and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective rain hat which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective rain hat which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective rain hat which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a protective rain hat economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective rain hat for preventing rain from wetting the head and the face.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective rain hat including a head portion having a dome-like configuration. The head portion has an interior surface and an exterior surface. The interior surface receives the head of a user therein. The head portion has a peripheral edge. An annular brim portion is coupled with the head portion. The annular brim portion has an upper peripheral edge and a lower peripheral edge. The upper peripheral edge is secured to the peripheral edge of the head portion. The annular brim portion is arcuate whereby the lower peripheral edge is disposed in a lower plane than the upper peripheral edge. The annular brim portion has a plurality of air vents disposed therein in a spaced relationship.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.